Cake Confessions
by Badwolfgoddess
Summary: Sally bakes a cake for Casey who thinks the cake is for Derek but wants the cake to be for her. This story is also a challenge to other LWD writers! Write a female-female pairing story with items mentioned in longer summary inside.


_Life With Derek_

**Title**: Cake Confessions

**Pairing**: Sally/Casey

**Summary**: Sally bakes a cake for Casey that Casey thinks is for Derek.

**This is a challenge I issue to all LWD writers. Write a one-shot story incorporating the following things: Cake, a pair of ballet shoes, a racy dream and a tube of lipstick. The only rule is that the pairing MUST be female-female! Tag others, pass it on, have fun! I'm now tagging NotaContrivance and x0-Vindicated-0x**

**Cake Confessions**

The cake was delicious, of course. She couldn't stand it, it wasn't fair. She was so perfect, it was almost disgusting. She took one more bite and slid it back towards the middle of the counter.

"I'm not hungry," she mumbled before racing off towards the stairs. The dream was still fresh in her mind...those plump, soft lips on her neck, down her collarbone, trailing wet butterfly-light kisses downwards...she was feeling flushed now, thinking about it. She had to get away before she did something rash.

"Derek, what did you do now?" Sally demanded, turning to him.

"I? Did nothing," Derek said defensively. "I guess she just doesn't like your cake."

"Oh," Sally's face fell and Derek reached out to comfort her.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I shouldn't have said that. Maybe she doesn't feel well."

"It's alright," Sally said, leaning against the counter. She hoped that wasn't it. The cake was supposed to be a gesture, a symbol...but of course the intended reciever wouldn't know that.

"I still think you should tell Casey that you like her," Derek said, stuffing a big bite of cake into his mouth.

"I couldn't!" Sally said, turning bright red. "She still thinks I'm dating you. I...no one can know," she lowered her voice. "My parents would hate me, Casey would think I was disgusting and creepy..."

"Doubtful," Derek said, around a mouthful of cake. "You're too pretty to be disgusting," he winked at her and Sally cracked a small smile.

"Thank you Derek," Sally said, leaning her head against his free arm. "You're the best pretend-boyfriend I've ever had."

"Um, I'm the only pretend boyfriend you've ever had," Derek reminded her. Sally sighed, that was true of course. No one could know about her...preferences, of course. Patrick had been her only boyfriend and she had figured out pretty quickly that it would probably always remain that way. She sighed again and Derek patted her on the head before stuffing another bite of cake into his mouth.

"Teh hew," he said, spewing a little cake onto the counter. "Go uhhayws," he gestured to the staircase.

"Ew," Sally wrinkled her nose. "You may be a good pretend-boyfriend but you've got terrible manners."

"Fanks," Derek grinned around his cake. He swallowed and took a sip of water. "This is some seriously good cake. You should make cake for Casey more often."

"I wish she knew it was for her," Sally sighed. "She thinks I made it for you."

"That's why you need to tell her. Now. Or I will." Sally's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!" she said, moving towards him and speaking in a loud whisper. "Please."

"I won't if you go do it," Derek said. "You're driving me crazy. 'Oh I'm so in love with Casey, she's so perfect and smart and wonderful and amazing!'" he said in a falsetto, imitating Sally. "Ugh, it's enough to drive any sane man crazy, once you get over the whole two women thing."

"Der-ek!" Sally said. She sighed again.

"And stop sighing," Derek said. "You sound like a punctured tire."

"Fine," Sally said, blushing profusely. "If it'll get you to stop making fun of me, I'll tell her."

"Now?" Derek asked, reaching for Casey's uneaten cake and taking a big bite.

"Now," Sally agreed, steeling herself. How hard could it be to just march up there, look Casey in those ocean blue eyes and tell her that she was quite in love with the beautiful keener? Her stomach knotted up and she felt like she was going to be sick so she took a couple deep breaths and moved forward to the stairs, clutching the banister for support. Up, up, up, up she climbed, taking shallow, uneven breaths to keep from being sick on the McDonald-Venturi staircase.

Casey sat on her bed, tying her ballet shoes on as she tried to forget about the gorgeous blond girl who made delicious cake. Sally was so sweet, so amazing...Derek didn't deserve someone as perfect as her. She knotted the shoes, standing up to stretch out, rising en pointe to go through a few basic excercises of practice.

She wondered if Sally knew how she felt. She had to, Casey was not very good at hiding her emotions. Sally made her feel absolutely electrified every time she was around the blond waitress. Casey's entire body felt like a live wire, like she could give off electrical heat just by touching something when she was around Sally. Her pulse raced, remembering the dream. The thought of where those perfect, beautiful lips went made her lose track of her movements and her hands unconciously went to her own lips, touching them to try to recall the feeling of Sally's on her own. She was so lost in thought that a knock on the door made her stumble and fall down.

"Casey?" Sally's voice was on the other side. Casey wanted to crawl into her closet and pretend not to be there but she stood up, moving to open the door.

"Coming," Casey said, voice faltering a little. She swallowed, feeling a flush of red in her cheeks. Her skin was already tingling at the thought of being alone in her room with Sally. She took a few deep breaths, moving over to throw open her window first before answering the door.

"Hi, what's up?" Casey tried to keep her voice light and casual though the sight of Sally made her feel even more flushed and electrified. She was slightly sweaty and dishevled already from her workout and hoped the room would cool down soon or she'd have to leave to get cooler.

"Can I talk to you?" Sally asked. "I have ah...I have a problem..." she said, moving to sit on Casey's bed. Casey's face fell. Sally came to her to ask for help with Derek. She wanted to scream and ask Sally to leave but that would be rude so she kept her mouth shut and nodded, moving to stand in front of the perfect angel on her bed.

"I..." Sally began. "I...I'm sitting on something." Sally wanted to smack herself. There was something under her bottom, poking into her, but she must have sounded like a lunatic. She reached under her, grabbing for it and pulling it up.

"Triple threat poison berry lip gloss," she read off the tube that was in her hand. It was a rich pink color, almost purple and she stared at it, mesmerized. Her thoughts were on Casey, wearing it and not much else, her very own triple threat...she could see it on Casey, her lips plump and slick with the rich gloss, pouting and smiling up at Sally as she moved to kiss her...

"Are you okay?" Casey asked. Sally was staring at the tube of gloss in her hand and looked like she was either going to cry or possibly eat it.

"Huh?" Sally looked up, blinking. "Oh, I'm fine. I was just sitting on this," she held the tube out to Casey, who took it and held it tightly, still looking at her. "I just..." she bit her lip and Casey mentally groaned, wanting to push her step-brother's girlfriend back on the bed and kiss those beautiful lips.

"What is it?" Casey asked again.

"How would you feel if someone you never considered yourself with told you they liked you?" Sally asked slowly, thinking carefully.

"Hmm..." Casey frowned. Someone else liked Sally? This was too much. Sally was so freaking perfect! No wonder everyone was so in love with her.

"I mean, maybe you just never thought of them in that way," Sally suggested. "Would you consider making a move if you started thinking about them in that way?"

"Um..." Casey was confused and a little mad. "Who are you talking about here," she asked. Was Sally considering cheating on Derek? Or dumping him? She could so do better than her piggish, male chauvanistic neanderthal of a step-brother but then again, she didn't want Sally with anyone else, if they weren't -her-.

"It's...complicated," Sally said.

"You can tell me," Casey said, trying to give her a reassuring smile. Sally's heart went crazy. Casey was so great, she was such a good listener and a great friend. Sally felt herself going red as she blurted out in a rush.

"CaseI'minlovewithyou..." She buried her face in her hands, waiting for a reaction, embarassed that she did it with such bad grace.

"What?" Casey heard a jumbled blob of words and then Sally put her face in her hands. "Are you okay?" she moved to the bed, kneeling beside Sally to see her face under her hands.

"I'minlovewithyou," Sally repeated under her hands.

"I can't hear you," Casey said. "Is it Derek? Has he done something? Is that why you're all confused?"

"It's not that," Sally finally moved her hands from her face and put them in her lap. She continued staring at the floor though. "I have a little bit of a secret though...I feel bad for lying but it was for my parents more than anything. They'd flip out of I told them the truth...I'm not really dating Derek," she said quietly.

"What?" Casey was confused and her heart fell. Sally was probably dating some thirty year old and using Derek as a cover.

"I...ah...I'm kind of a lesbian," Sally said softly. Casey's eyes widened round as plates. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, nearly threatening escape.

"I'm also a little in love with you, Casey McDonald," Sally smiled sadly at Casey, who was frozen in shock. As if in a trance, Casey moved her hands to her face, feeling them. They were practically burning up now.

"Oh my god," Casey said, forgetting how to breathe a little bit.

"I'm so sorry!" Sally said, speaking quickly. "I know it's awkward, but Derek made me come tell you, I felt so bad when you didn't like my cake and then he said I needed to tell you and I couldn't do it but he threatened to tell you himself and..."

"Sally," Casey said, reaching a hand out to touch the softest, most perfect lips she'd ever felt. "Shh," she moved to stand slightly, sitting on the bed next to the blond and leaned in, pressing her lips against Sally's, heart fluttering inside her body like a butterfly. Sally's mouth formed a round 'O' of surprise at first, but returned the kiss, moving against her mouth with a soft, sweet pressure of her own.

"Casey," Sally broke away, gasping a little. "Please be my girlfriend. I can't take this crazy hoping and wishing anymore."

"Oh Sally," Casey breathed. "I want to more than anything. You have to know that. I can't stop thinking about you, I feel like I'm on fire whenever you're around...it's so corny, I know," Casey blushed. "But it's the truth."

"Ah, Casey McDonald," Sally leaned her forehead against Casey's, smiling with her whole face. "You drive me crazy. In a good way."

"I know," Casey said, smiling back and kissing her with a soft peck. "I feel the same way about you."

* * *

**A/N**: I had the idea while talking to J.S. Goldberg, while I was moaning about another story I'm working on, and about the lack of female-female pairings in LWD fandom. Thanks to Lady Azura and J.S. Goldberg, my homegirls. Enjoy it! And I'm reminding NotaContrivance and x0-Vindicated-0x that I tagged you! You two are mah current favorite LWD writers. Not that I don't have loads of favorites, but at the moment, I'm totally your #1 fangirl.


End file.
